The Nudge Channel
by Violet wingz of a demigod
Summary: Well, I was hyper. And so was Nudge. So we made a recording of Nudges ramblings! Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay! So, this story was inspired because... Well, my mom gave me a bag of chips. A family size one. Which means that I turn into Nudge. Which means that my mom exploded after 55 minutes of talking from moi. Which means I Have to write instead of talk. Which means that I made a Nudge channel!**

"Okay...so, I think Its weird that I am trying not to think of penguins. I mean, who came up with that? And penguins are like, soo unfashionable! I mean, they never wear pink! Only black and white. I wonder how They would look in a sweater. They would be soooo cute in pink, Or maybe purple!And, like, they would be adorable in little fluffy hats! And I want a fluffy hat. They are soo soft! Like bunnies!And I want a bunny! They are soo adorable! Can I have a bunny, Max?"

"No."

"Awwww, I really wish I had a bunny. Then I could take them everywhere, like to the movies to see a breaking Dawn! I'm team Jacob, because he is soo hot, and his abs are awesome! And I wish I was Bella, she is soooo lucky to have 2 guys wanting her! She is also soo pretty! And she gets to live forever with a super ot vampire with her, and she looks even prettier! And, oh, I think that you and Fang are an even better couple than Bella and Jacob! And, we should plan your wedding! You would look sooo pretty in a wedding dress, Max!"

"Hell no!"

"Fine! But anyways, the cake should huge, and have tons of flowers and maybe wings on it. That would be awesome! By the way, now I'm hungry. I really want some cheese. Cheese is so good, but not blue cheese. I can't believe the way it's made! So gross! I mean, who wants to eat that? Not me! Who invented that anyways? And who invented malls? They should earn a medal! No, a million dollars! I want a million dollars. To could shop forever, and I could just have bodyguards to keep away erasers. That would be awesome!"

"And, like, who would acutely want to be a bodyguard? You would always be getting shot, and hurt, an you could not Ever get a break! And that would really suck. Anyways, you would have to go to school to become one. By the way, I want to go to school, but Mx never let's us just be normal and blend in. I wish we could. But we can't. that's so sad!

I want to be maybe a vet when I grow older. Wait! No! I should be a fashion designer!or a model, and I could have sooo many clothes, and I would be, like, sooo, like, happy, to, like, Try them on! I mean, I would get money for doing the best thing in the world ever! Isn't that awesome? I think it is, Max!"

"Sure."

"Yeah! And I am really hungry now. I wonder why there is a country named Hungry. Weird, right? I mean, the people there must be hungry all the time or something. And I wonder why Iceland is green and Greenland is covered with ice. It's even weirder then the name hungry for a Country! Oh, and that rhymed! Hungry for a country, Hungary for a country...that's hard to say fast. Oh! I really want to learn how to play an instrument. Can I play an instrument, Max?"

"No."

"DaRN. It would be a lot of fun to play an instrument. Then I could become famous! That would be so cool, and everyone would now me, and the government could stop the school! And Itex! Wait, arent they the same thing kind of? oh well! That would make me soo happy, and Max, you won't regret giving me an instrument, I promise! I really do! Please, pLease, pretty pretty please?

"NO! Nudge, I love you, but I can't stand your talking any longer! Go bother somebody else!"

"Okay."

**DUN DUNN DUNNNN...Poor Fang, he's next In line for it...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews... ^.^**

"Hi Fang!"

"...Yo."

"Why do you say Yo? That's such a weird word. And why are you always sooo dark and silent? I mean, I could never, ever, be silent like that. I would last, like, thirty , how on earth do you do that?

Shrug.

"Huh. You are so strange, Fang. Hey, that rhymed! I came up with another rhyme when I was talking to Max, and it went like this: Hungry a country, Hungry a country...you should try saying that 10 times fast! Actually, you probably won't. Oh well. I wonder why the word 'well' is used for two meanings. I mean, who would ever come up with that? And why do they put a G in front of gnome? Or the K in 'Knife'. Seriously? These people who name things are sooo weird! Right Fang?"

Shrug.

"Yep! Oh, I almost forgot! When are you going to ask Max out? You really like her, don't lie. And she likes you to! She just won't admit it. Thats why you have to ask hEr out! And I hate Dylan, like, sooo much. He ruins your FAX! He's,like,all,like, ignorant, and, like, dumb, and he isn't even that good looking! He should die! Right, Fang?"

"Yes."

"I knew you would agree with me! Oh! I almost forgot! I want to play an instrument. I asked Max, but for some reason she said no. I don't know why, through. I mean, it would ,like, so fun! I wan to play the...hmm. I think drums would be cool, but they don't fit me, they are not unique. Maybe vIolin? Huh. I can't decide! Maybe I should plAy a piano! No..that's also way too commen for me. What do you think! Fang?"

Shrug.

"Oh well, Max woNt let me have one anyway,so it does not really matter anyways. I wish I had one though. That would be, like, soooo cool! Or I could be famous for being a model, or a fashion degsiener...I told this to Max too. Oh yeah! I forgot to ask you! Are you on team Jacob or Team Edward? I hope your on Team Jacob! I am too!

"...Uh..."

"Oooooh! I see! Your on Team Switzerland! That actually makes sense, because they are both soo hot! I really wish I was Bella. She's soo lucky to have two guys wanting her! I don't think anyone likes me! Nobody. I'm soo sad now! I am going to talk about something else. Let's see... Oh! I,want a penguin hat! I saw this girl wearing one once, it was soo cute! I hope it is in the mall. Right, Fang?

"Umm...Nudge, I need to have alone time. Bye."

"Okay! I will go talk to Iggy!"

**Oooh...poor Iggy...**


End file.
